Perfection
by Derek.and.Meredith
Summary: Ryan and Taylor are happily married, with a new baby girl. Life can't get any better. But then Taylor finds interest rekindled in an old French boyfriend, and Ryan finds himself questioning their relationship. ON HIATUS!
1. Perfection

**Perfection**

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note:** This is my first ever OC fanfic, and it may not be perfect (haha, pun not intended) at first, but please stick with the story because I'll improve!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the OC (though it would be nice if I did). I just own my memories of it, and this story.

Ryan Atwood stared at perfection that was his new baby daughter, enthralled. She was utterly perfect. He could do nothing but stare at her; her teeny tiny fingernails, her long, slender fingers, the small, thin wisps of auburn hair on her scalp, the long eyelashes, the tiny eyes that had yet to open, the ruby red lips, the perfect button nose. She looked just like her mother. She was perfect.

"Tay, she's amazing." He breathed.

"I know." His wife whispered. "She looks just like her daddy."

Ryan laughed. "I was just thinking that she looks exactly like you."

Taylor and Ryan both stared at each other for a moment, their eyes completely transfixed on each other. Ryan smiled at his beautiful wife, so in debt to her for having given him such a perfect, healthy, gorgeous baby.

"I love you." He whispered.

Taylor smiled. "I know. I love you, too."

"Mrs. Atwood?" A nurse knocked on the door and entered, interrupting Ryan and Taylor from their moment. "Hi. Congratulations to the both of you." She said, entering the room. I'm sorry, Mrs. Atwood, but we're going to have to move you from the labor ward now. It's been a few hours, and there's another mother coming in just a few minutes…." She trailed off.

_Just a few hours?_ Taylor thought to herself. _Wow._ It felt like she'd known her little baby forever.

"So, Mrs. Atwood," the nurse continued, "I'll help you into this wheelchair and we'll take you up to your new room."  
"And what about our daughter?" Ryan spoke up. _Our daughter. _That sounded so good, that finally, this little baby was theirs, all theirs.

"She'll be taken to the maternity ward with all the other babies. Your wife needs to rest, Mr. Atwood."She busied herself with the wheelchair, turning her back to the new family, obviously to give them some time together.

Ryan got up from his chair beside the bed and gave his daughter a light kiss on the forehead. She was sleeping so soundly. He knew he'd never forget holding her for the first time, laying his eyes on her for the first time. He leaned over Taylor and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He whispered, and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"I love you too, Ry." She breathed.

Ryan understood the nurse wanted him to leave Taylor alone for a bit so she could rest, but didn't she see that Ryan didn't _want_ to be away from Taylor, that it hurt him, even if it was just for an hour or so? Taylor was his true love; he'd never loved or would never love anyone more than her – except for his new baby girl.

"Don't worry, Tay. I'll just go call the Cohens to tell them our news – our amazing news – and I'll be back to you in a little while. Don't worry. I love you, Tay."

"I love you too, Ryan." She smiled, and reluctantly let go of her daughter and released her to the nurse. Ryan blew his daughter a kiss and let the room.

&

Ryan entered his wife's new hospital room an hour later, having gotten directions from a helpful nurse. He was holding a vase of yellow flowers and a 'Congratulations!' balloon. He smiled at Taylor, who was sleeping. He set his flowers down on the dresser and the balloon as well, and looked at Taylor. Her eyes opened, though he'd done his best to keep her sleeping.

"Come here, Ryan." She patted her bed and moved over to one side. "Come on!"

"Are you sure you've got enough room?" Ryan asked, looking concerned. Taylor nodded. Ryan lay down next to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For _this_." He gestured to the room, the empty cot beside the bed that would hold the baby when she returned.

She murmured something, but by the time she was finished speaking she had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

&

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it was so short; I have the next chapter written but with the two of them together it would have been too long, so I stopped it here. Please review, but no flaming or complaints about my story; if you have some constructive criticism, I'll use it to the best of my ability. Thanks for reading, and please bookmark this story!


	2. All I've Ever Wanted

**Perfection**

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to _Salama90_ and _forgottenMisfit_ for their reviews. Salama, the next chapter includes information about how they got together (sorry I couldn't include any in this one, it was already written) and Misfit, don't worry. It'll have a happy ending. I love Ryan and Taylor together too much for it not to be. Thanks so much for reviewing, and please continue reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not possess the luck that would have enabled me to own the OC (or the wealth, for that matter) and thus, I do not claim to own it.

"Ryan!" Seth called loudly as he entered the room, awakening Ryan from his peaceful slumber.

"Hey!" Ryan smiled and got up to greet his mom and brother.

"Congratulations, sweetie." Kirsten said, hugging him. "How's Taylor?"

"Tired." Ryan replied, looking over to the bed where his sleeping wife lay peacefully. Kirsten nodded understandingly.

"Atwood!" Summer bounded in the door followed by Sandy just as Ryan was going to question their whereabouts. Summer was holding a baby carrier, and Sandy was holding another.

"Summer! Sandy!" A voice exclaimed, and everyone turned towards Taylor, who had woken.

"Taylor!" Summer squealed, handing her baby carrier to Seth – who had just come in – and ran over to her friend's bedside.

Taylor struggled to raise the bed so she could sit up, but, still weak from having given birth, she just wasn't able to.

"Ry?" She asked just as Sandy was giving Ryan a congratulatory hug.

Ryan came to his wife's rescue immediately, and he sat down by her bed as the rest of the family pulled chairs up around her.

"Congratulations, sweetie." Kirsten gave her daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

"So," Sandy remarked after a few minutes, "where is this baby?"

"I don't know…" Ryan replied, and his family's eyes widened in alarm.

"You don't know where – " Seth exclaimed, shocked.

"No!" Ryan burst out. "I mean, I know where she is, but I don't know when she's coming back." His fingers drummed on the side of the chair as his heart did a flip at the prospect of seeing his baby girl again.

"You know what?" Kirsten asked. "Let me go check." She left the room in search of Taylor's nurse.

Just then, a cry erupted from one of the baby carriers. Summer immediately jumped up to the baby, picking her up and slowly rubbing her back.

"Come on, sweetie." She cooed. "Come on, Allie. Shhh, come on."

The second baby carrier erupted in a fit of screaming, obviously annoyed that his sister was being held and he wasn't.

"Cohen!" Summer called when the baby continued to wail.

"Shhh." Seth whispered, picking up his son and slowly walking around the room with him. "Shhh, Joey, shhh." The babies quietly immediately.

Ryan and Taylor looked on in wonder, awed and hoping they'd be parents half as good as their best friends. They'd seen this happen many times in the month since the twins' births, but they were still surprised at how little time it took for them to calm down.

Summer and Seth placed their children tenderly in their carriers, and Kirsten returned. Everyone looked to her expectantly.

"The nurse'll be here in a few minutes." Everyone smiled at the prospect of seeing the newest addition to the Cohen clan for the first time.

Ryan beamed with pleasure when he saw the nurse holding his baby girl. Taylor gripped his hand for a moment, and he gave her a reassuring glance and a smile.

"Here you are, Mrs. Atwood." The nurse handed Taylor her daughter and promptly left the room.

"Oh, Taylor, she's gorgeous!" Summer squealed.

Ryan smiled as he watched his family's first glimpse at his daughter.

The baby was slowly passed from Seth to Kirsten to Sandy to Summer, and then to Ryan.

"Hello." Ryan laughed at the way her tiny mouth turned up at the corners as he cooed at her. Suddenly, her eyelids opened, revealing a set of piercing bright blue eyes.

"Tay," Ryan looked from his daughter to his wife, who was involved in a conversation with Summer about schools – schools! Their daughter was only a few hours old! But Taylor had said so herself; she was a planner – for when the kids were older.

"Tay?" He repeated, and she looked over immediately. Seeing her daughter, she drew in a sharp breath.

"Ry, look! Look at her, Ry! She has your eyes!" Taylor let out a giggle, thinking about those eyes she loved so much that were now forever her daughter's as well as her husband's.

Ryan grinned. His daughter was exactly what he would want any child of his and Taylor's to be – a perfect blend of each of them, a child that they would loves as much as each other, a child that would love them equally.

Speechless and in awe at the marvel he was caressing in his arms, Ryan simply stared at his daughter, knowing that she was, along with her mother, all he'd ever wanted, and all he'd ever want for the future.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the OC; wish I did.

**Author's Note:** I'm so, so, so sorry it took so long to update; I had exams and things to revise for. Thanks for all your reviews, and please keep reading and reviewing!

****

**Perfection**

**Chapter Three**

"You ready?" Taylor answered Ryan with a nod. "Okay, then; let's go!"

They were getting ready to leave the hospital, a week after Taylor had given birth to their daughter. Kirsten was pushing Taylor in the wheelchair (much to Taylor's chagrin) and Ryan was holding the baby in the carrier.

She still needed a name. They hadn't found one that suited her yet. The plan was to spend time with her first, and then they'd choose one.

For now, though, Taylor was just happy to be going home, and Ryan, too. He'd been sleeping on a hospital cot for the past week, and they both yearned for the familiar comforts of home.

They got to the car park, and Ryan helped his wife into the car.

"So I'll be around tomorrow, okay?" asked Kirsten. She and Sandy, along with Sophie, who was nine years old. "See you later, baby!" Kirsten said to her newest grandchild and got into her car, waving goodbye.

Ryan clipped the baby's carrier into the backseat behind the driver, so Taylor could keep an eye on her while he drove. Then he got into his seat and pulled out of the car park.

&

**2 Years Before**

_"Ry, where are we going?" Taylor begged, but Ryan stayed silent, a teasing smile on his face._

_Suddenly the limo stopped, and the door opened. Taylor accepted the driver's gloved hand, and Ryan got out after her._

_They were at a resteraunt. French, by the name._ La Bella Fille_. The Beautiful Girl._

_Ryan escorted his girlfriend in, and they talked throughout the whole meal._

_When dessert time arrived, Ryan took Taylor's hand and kissed it. "Happy Birthday, sweetie." He whispered, and leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He handed her a small, wrapped box, the half-smile she loved so much on his face._

_Earrings, probably. Or a necklace, she thought. Last time, he'd given her a gorgeous hear pendant necklace with a photo of them together in it. She unwrapped the paper, and opened the box._

_Oh my God. OH my God. No way. This SO can't be happening to me! I'm only Taylor Townsend, nothing special._

_A diamond, nestled in a gold band, was cushioned in a ring box. Oh my God._

_Suddenly Taylor realized she was just sitting there gaping._

_"Wow." Was all she could say. "This is…wow."_

_Ryan looked worried. "Taylor, if you don't want to, it's okay. It's just…will you marry me?" He asked quietly._

_She was speechless; one of the only times in her life so far. And she noticed that it only ever happened around Ryan._

_"Yes!" she exclaimed, recovering her sense of speech at last. Ryan breathed an enormous sigh of relief and his mouth stretched into an immense smile as she accepted him._

_"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed, beaming. Ryan stood, grabbed her, and whirled her around. He brought her back down and leaned in to kiss her, the smiles on both of their faces matching blissfully._

_"Yes." She whispered once more, after breaking the kiss a few minutes later._

_Ryan slipped the ring on her finger, and she stretched out her hand to admire it once more._

_"I love you, Taylor, and you mean more to me that I could ever tell you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered in her ear._

_Ryan had grown better at sharing his feelings – including his romantic ones – but he still felt nervous about baring his soul, no matter how much he loved Taylor._

_Taylor just kissed him passionately in response. Ryan knew that he would no longer be afraid of baring his soul in her presence._

_"Happy birthday, sweetie."_

&

"Home sweet home." Taylor grinned.

"Finally," added Ryan, "we're home."

"Well, here we are, baby." Taylor took her daughter's carrier out of the car. It was evening, and growing dark. Taylor yawned as Ryan opened the front door. The baby was asleep.

"I think we should just put her to bed." Taylor said with a yawn.

"And you, too. You're exhausted."

They went up the stairs and into the baby's room. It was completely pink; Ryan had been in love with the princess theme and had just taken it a bit too far. They went to the changing table. She'd be sleeping in their room tonight.

"Her first night in her new home." Taylor said, undressing her.

"And our first night here as a family." Ryan whispered in her ear as he wrapped one arm around his wife's waist and stood, so she was caught in between him and the baby's changing table.

Taylor shivered at his touch. She leaned her head up and back, and gently pressed her lips to his.

"I love you, you know that?" She whispered.

"I know. I love you, too." Ryan replied. "But now," he picked up his daughter, "is the time for us to go to sleep. All of us. I know you're exhausted, Tay. So come on."

He led her across the hall, still cradling his baby. He placed her in the crib, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Goodnight, Taylor." He whispered, leading her to the bed.

They both fell asleep immediately, but for hours afterward, Ryan just watched as the two girls he loved most in the world slept peacefully.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**So yeah, I realized that I literally haven't updated this story in a year. And I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I was busy during the summer and then I moved halfway across the world and I had to get settled in and once I got here I had a ton of work all year, and….yeah. Pretty much life caught up with me. So I'm sorry.**

**But the good news is that I am working on chapter four of this story, right now. Hopefully I'll be updating sometime this week, since I already have part of it written.**

**So I hope that some people are maybe still interested in this story, and that those who read it before can forgive me for not updating in such a long time.**

**Thank you!**

**Ellie**


End file.
